1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to throwing disc devices and more particularly pertains to a new throwing disc device which may be illuminated with detachable light emitters for tossing the disc in low light conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of throwing disc devices is known in the prior art. Some of these devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,723 describes a flying saucer toy which may have an illumination device attached thereto. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a flying saucer toy which includes windows therein for the enhanced viewing of light emitters attached thereto. It is also preferred that the flying saucer holds a plurality of light emitters which are spaced from each other such that better night time depth perception of the device is obtained.